<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stowaways by madmonnette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416771">Stowaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette'>madmonnette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing the Avengers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Will Peter punch Captain America?, Will he call him names?, i am my own beta, read to find out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a business trip and anxiety. His family won't let him go alone but Tony won't let them come. What's left to do but sneak aboard a Quinjet and go with him anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing the Avengers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ellie marvel fics - read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stowaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: I’ve decided to put Wakanda in the Central African Time Zone which is 7 hours ahead of New York and 8 hours ahead of central time. Also because science and Tony Stark, the flight only takes 3 hours or so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was packing. God, he hated packing. But he was unable to sit still and FRIDAY and Pepper had locked him out of the lab. It was probably a good idea. He was only running on about 4 hours of sleep total in the last 4 days. And ‘Captain America’ had started dancing across his equipment. Tony was tense to say the least. And popping anxiety meds like candy to say more. Trying to forgive and move on was taking quite the toll on him to say the most.</p><p>“Boss. Lady Boss is calling.” </p><p>Tony sighed and rolled his shoulders, “Answer the call, FRIDAY.”</p><p>Tony heard the call connect. “Tony, babe, you need to sleep before you fly out.”</p><p>Tony sat heavily on the bed. “I’ve tried, honey, I have. But I’ll be trying to do business and international negotiations on both vibranium and the Avengers. Or the Exvengers, or the Rogue avengers, or whatever the fuck they are.”</p><p>“‘Traitors’ is what they are. You should only be going for the vibranium, the business, and to have tech playtime with their Technological Advancements Director. Why are <em> they </em> even there?”</p><p>Tony’s head dropped into his hands. “I don’t have an honest and complete answer, Pep. It’s not easy to talk about this over phone or email. That’s part of why I’m going and you know that.”</p><p>“I technically know that but I also don’t like it. And why can’t you take Rhodey with you?”</p><p>Tony choked back some tears. God, he was tired. “Because the last time he was near <em> them </em> , he lost the full and unhindered use of his legs. What <em> else </em>can they take from him? Better to take it directly from me this time.” Tony laughed bitterly. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and Steve will finish the job this time around.”</p><p>Pepper was silent for a long, long moment. “You don’t mean that.” It was soft but not full of pity. Pepper’s voice only held a bit of fear and concern.</p><p>“Maybe I don’t. But I’m sick of all of this, Pep. All I really want to do is kidnap Peter and Rhodey and you and May, if she wants, and just take a vacation and play with vibranium and explore.”</p><p>Pepper huffed. “So do that. I’ll clear my schedule, May and Peter and Rhodey can all ditch, and we can ask T’Challa to quarantine or, better yet, kick out the people who hurt you. We can do a little business, a little relaxing, a little sight-seeing and call it a success.”</p><p>Tony laid down on the bed. “It’s too late, Pep. And this needs to be done. Who else is going to do it without throwing anyone in jail?”</p><p>“You <em> should </em>throw them in jail. Teach them a thing or two.”</p><p>“They could break out in 2 seconds or less. And I’m not sending any of them to the Raft. Never again. You didn’t see them. They were isolated and in some cases completely bound. It’s inhumane and I won’t stand for it.”</p><p>Pepper hushed him. “It’s fine, baby. No one’s going there. You blew it to smithereens, remember?”</p><p>Tony sniffled a bit. Fuck it all, he needed sleep. “I do. It was just so horrible. I wish I could do it again.”</p><p>“I know, babe. But once was enough. Are you sure you won’t take Rhodey? Or Peter? Neither of them need to go anywhere near the talks or negotiations. I just want you to have some support and I’m in Japan right now.”</p><p>“No Pepper. I can’t put Peter in danger like that. I don’t trust them around him. I don’t trust them not to interrogate him or kidnap him or hurt him or steal him away from me.”</p><p>Pepper’s voice softened again. “Peter won’t leave you. Not unless you pushed him away. I’m actually pretty sure that he would say ‘fight me’ to anyone who dared speak against you.”</p><p>Tony chuckled a bit. “Then he’s definitely not going. Besides he has school.”</p><p>“Like he needs it.”</p><p>“I know. Kid is too smart for that place. But it’s good for him. Better than sending him off to college early.”</p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p>“And Rhodey is going to check in every day. So you don’t have to worry so much.”</p><p>“He’ll bring the cavalry if it all goes to shit?”</p><p>“Damn straight.” Tony smiled, imagining an angry War Machine leading an army of rabid dogs against Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, all while carrying him bridal style, guns out and locked on. Oh! That one went for the metal arm! That’s not going to end well. Steve, no don’t pet the rabid dogs. Rhodey put me down. What even - <em> oh I’m dreaming. </em></p><p>And Tony finally slept.</p><p>*</p><p>May’s phone rang 10 minutes after Tony fell asleep. Pepper’s voice came from the other side of the line before she could even speak a greeting. “I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>May grinned. “Please tell me we’re sending Peter with Tony. He’s been moping all week that Tony is going to ‘science Narnia-Hogwarts’ without him. I think he’s mostly really nervous about Tony leaving. But he also can’t stop tinkering with everything in the house.”</p><p>Pepper laughed. “That sounds like our geniuses. And yes, I would love to, but I need to make sure that you know it’s not going to be all science and giggles. It’s quite the negotiation for <em> certain people. </em>”</p><p>May frowned. “Did these ‘negotiations’ start with that German thing we talked about?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, May.”</p><p>May shook her head. And sighed. “Will it be safe?”</p><p>“Not completely. The people there aren’t in their right minds, clearly. And there are good reasons Tony doesn’t want him to go. But Tony needs backup. Rhodey’s going too. Peter will be safe and the important, trustworthy people are on our side.”</p><p>“Not to mention Peter can handle literally anything with his bare hands.”</p><p>“I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>May barked a short laugh. “Let’s be honest, Pepper. Peter might start it.”</p><p>Pepper breathed out a laugh. “I’m not saying yes please, but <em> yes please. </em>”</p><p>May turned to the door. “Here he is now.” The door opened and she locked eyes with Peter. “What do you say, Peter, do you want to stow away with James on Tony’s trip tomorrow?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically, too excited to form words. May laughed and opened her free arm for a hug, which Peter promptly leapt into.</p><p>“So that’s a yes. When is Happy coming?”</p><p>“Actually James is in Manhattan today so he’ll pick him up. The jet leaves at 3 am so James will pick him up at 11 pm? Is that enough time for him to pack?”</p><p>Peter nodded, picked up his backpack and crawled to his bedroom on the ceiling at super-speed. “Looks like it. If he doesn’t get too distracted texting Ned. We’ll need a note for school.”</p><p>“I just sent it to the principal, the receptionist, Peter, and you. That’s your official story.” May looked it over. Emergency engineering binge in preparation for an international and exclusive ‘fancy science fair’ for all the junior interns at SI. It sounded believable to her. “Looks great Pepper. Thank you. I’ll let you know if the school puts up a fuss.”</p><p>“Thank you, May. Thank you for trusting us with Peter’s safety.”</p><p>“Actually I’m trusting Peter with everyone else’s safety. And to give at least one good punch. I’ll make sure he knows what he’s walking into.”</p><p>“You’re an angel and we’re lucky to have you two.”</p><p>“Oh please. I mean, thank you, but Tony is what Peter needs and Peter is what Tony needs. Who am I to stand in the way of family?”</p><p>“Some would say a sensible person.”</p><p>“<em> Tony </em> would say. But no, I would just be scared. And I am not raising a scared boy.”</p><p>“And we thank you for that too.”</p><p>“Take care, Pepper. Tony’s in great hands.”</p><p>May could hear Pepper’s smile. “I know. Goodnight.”</p><p>May smiled at the phone and headed towards Peter’s room. She stopped in the doorway and watched Peter throw clothes in her husband’s old suitcase.</p><p>“We should really replace that.”</p><p>Peter looked at her aghast. “No! I love it! And it will hold everything I need. Am I going through customs?”</p><p>May shook her head. “I don’t think this is a government sanctioned trip so I think everything is in stealth mode.”</p><p>“So am I backup?”</p><p>May laughed. “Emotionally, definitely. Politically, no. Officially, you’re on a science trip. Physically, let’s hope not but use your judgement.”</p><p>Peter completely paused in his flurry of activity. “Wait. What’s happening.”</p><p>“What’s happening is Tony needs someone to have his back against some people who may want to stick a knife in it.”</p><p>Peter’s gaze hardened. “Cap? The others?”</p><p>May nodded. “So it seems.”</p><p>Peter nodded after a moment. “I’ll need more web fluid and back up web shooters. And as much Iron Man merch as I can pack.”</p><p>May laughed, then turned serious. “This doesn’t all have to be on you. You can say no if you don’t want to or don’t want to be further caught up in this. Tony doesn’t know you’re coming. I can call Pepper and call the whole thing off.”</p><p>Peter kept packing. “I won’t let Mr. Stark face them alone. I can’t let him do that. Hey, do you think they’ll let me put vibranium in a computer mouse?”</p><p>May wrinkled her brows in confusion. “Why would a computer mouse need vibranium?”</p><p>Peter looked equally confused, “How will I know if I never try?”</p><p>May laughed then grabbed Peter’s head to lay a kiss upon it. Peter wrapped her in a hug with the perfect amount of pressure. “I’ll miss you, my sweet boy. Please be safe. And be careful with who you throw hands with. And when. And where. And how.”</p><p>“Don’t I need to be careful as to why?”</p><p>May kissed his head again. “No, baby, I’ll know exactly why. And I’m pretty sure I approve.” </p><p>Peter lifted his head and grinned at her. “Thanks, May.”</p><p>May brushed her fingers through his hair. “Anytime, Peter. I think Ben had some Iron Man sweatpants somewhere. Let’s see if we can find them.”</p><p>*</p><p>Tony had gotten a few hours of good rest before his dreams turned into a nightmare of Cap turning into the Hulk and uprooting the Tower and then launching it into the sky like a football with Clint riding it like a cowboy as he flew towards Barnes. Tony shook off the mental image that wouldn’t leave his head and popped a dose of his anxiety meds. He hoped he would get more sleep on the quinjet but for now it would have to do. He loaded everything up and was in the air, on SILENT (Stealth In Leisure Entertainment or Napping Technology) and autopilot by 0330 New York Time. He fretted and paced and cursed and worked alternately until he was almost upon the African Continent and about to resume piloting.</p><p>Tony heard a loud shout and a crash and a curse ring out in the air. Tony had his watch gauntlet out and ready in less time than it took him to think (which, coming from even a sleep-deprived Tony Stark, that was saying something).</p><p>“Tony, it’s not my fault!” Tony lowered his hand. What the actual fuck was Rhodey’s voice doing echoing through the hallway?</p><p>“It wasn’t mine either, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes! I tried to warn you!”</p><p>No. <em> No. </em> What the <em> absolute </em>fuck?</p><p>Peter and Rhodey came out of the room they had, apparently, hidden in for the majority of the flight. </p><p>“Yeah, which made me <em> actually </em>freak out. And please, for the love of whatever gods are listening, it’s Rhodey, or James, or Uncle. Quit with this ‘lieutenant colonel’ business.”</p><p>“May raised a polite young man, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. The lieutenant colonel stays.”</p><p>Tony dropped to the floor on the verge of a panic attack. </p><p>Rhodes looked to Tony with alarm then rushed over to him. “Shit, Tones. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have scared you. Come on. Focus on me. I’m fine. Peter’s fine. You’re fine. We’re all going to stay that way and then come home safe and sound. Ok?”</p><p>Tony looked at him skeptically, trying to calm his breathing. He waved a hand in the air. A hand that clearly said, ‘explain.’</p><p>Rhodes chuckled and held up a finger while he adjusted for comfort, hand firmly planted on Tony’s shoulder. “Long story short, Pepper. Long story longer, Pepper said ‘he’s not facing those backstabbing bitches without his family and a strong arm or 4 behind him.’ Long story longest, I picked up Peter last night and we snuck on the ship at like, 2 am because like <em> hell </em> we were letting you go alone. I know you’re trying the forgiveness thing, but I also know how much of your meds you needed this week. And you were not dealing well. And I know that you’re worried about us and you don’t want us to get hurt, but I have King T’Challa’s personal and complete assurance that our persons shall suffer no harm or the fugitives will have to go hide somewhere else that doesn’t want to arrest them or extradite them. Or experiment on them. Or kill them.”</p><p>Tony looked at Peter, breathing finally under control, but his left hand shaking worse than one of those rat dogs.</p><p>Peter held out an old computer mouse. “Do you think they’ll let me put vibranium in here?”</p><p>Tony blinked. Then the tension released and he laughed so hard he cried. Or he just cried. No there was definitely laughter too. Chicken. Egg. Fuck it. “Rhodey,” he gasped out, “can you land the plane while I handle itsy bitsy?”</p><p>Rhodey nodded and mouthed ‘good luck’ to Peter.</p><p>Tony calmed down marginally. “I’m not hallucinating am I? The two of you are actually here?”</p><p>Peter nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to see all their tech! Like, what have they done? How integrated into their entire society and civilization is vibranium? What are they doing? Also, hi, Tony. I’m sorry I scared you but I’m really glad I’m here.”</p><p>“Don’t you have school?”</p><p>Peter shrugged and gave him a cocky smirk. “I’m studying abroad. For science.”</p><p>“You little shit. Come here. Ground rules.” Peter sat next to Tony and gave him his full attention. “1. If they say no to any science it’s a no.” Peter nodded. “2. If you see any white person that isn’t me, turn around and walk away. If you happen to run into anyone you recognize from Germany, <em> run </em> the other direction. My direction, actually. And, <em> please </em> Peter, stay out of trouble.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I can’t promise that.”</p><p>Tony’s chest tightened. “Why not?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes hardened. That wasn’t a look Tony liked. Not on his sweet, kind <em> bambino </em>. “They hurt you. And I won’t let them do it again.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Peter, I’m grown. You don’t have to defend me.”</p><p>“I can’t help it Mister Stark. It’s the idiot in me.”</p><p>Tony gripped the back of Peter’s head. “Stay. Safe. For my sanity. Please.”</p><p>“I can promise my safety.”</p><p>Tony released him then sighed and closed his eyes. “Stay out of trouble.”</p><p>“I can’t. Trouble stays in me.”</p><p>Tony cracked one eye open. “That’s creepy and weird.”</p><p>“I’m the one that took a supervillain's daughter to homecoming. I’d say it’s accurate.”</p><p>Fuck. Peter had him there. He’d said as much himself. “Are you ready for this?”</p><p>Peter stood and held out his hand to help Tony stand up. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>Tony took Peter’s hand and felt the plane start to descend. It didn’t matter now. They were in Wakandan airspace. And it was time to face whatever cacophonic music was waiting.</p><p>*</p><p>Peter was practically vibrating with excitement. He hoped he wasn’t annoying Tony too much, but he could barely think past <em> vibranium </em> . Also, if there were YouTube videos about how hard you had to hit in order to crack someone’s jaw. Peter didn’t want to break it or dislocate it. He didn’t <em> really </em>want to cause that much damage. Although, that was a good back up plan. He rambled on to Tony about how excited he was and what he thought they would let them do while they were there. Tony had an uneasy smile on his face and a firm grip on Peter’s shoulder. If he were unenhanced, it would be a touch uncomfortable, but as it was, he was just happy to provide some support for his bother figure. Rhodey was also tense as he and Tony worked together to land the plane safely in Wakanda.</p><p>As they touched down, Tony turned to him. “I know you’re excited, I kind of am too. But let’s tone it down for a little while.”</p><p>Peter put on his Serious Face. “Of course, Mister Stark, I’ll be on my best, most polite behaviour to the people of Wakanda.”</p><p>Tony nodded distractedly. <em> Did he really miss the catch there? He must be in worse shape than I thought. Don’t worry, dad, I’ve got your back. </em> They exited the plane, and Peter’s jaw dropped and he stopped in his tracks, gazing around. Tony turned around, tense and worried.</p><p>“Are you okay, kid? Is there danger? Do we need to get back on the plane?”</p><p>Peter shook his head vehemently, then met Tony’s eyes. “No, sir. It’s just, <em> so beautiful </em>. Look at this place. I think I’m going to cry.”</p><p>Tony almost audibly relaxed (well it <em> was </em>audible to Peter, he could hear the muscles relaxing and the tendons letting out tension) then smiled genuinely at him. He took in the view, “It is, isn’t it, Peter.”</p><p>Peter nodded then grabbed Tony’s sleeve. “I know it wasn’t planned, and I know you’re worried, but I am <em> so glad </em> I’m here. Thank you, Tony.”</p><p>Tony shrugged and shook his head. “I didn’t do anything here. This is all you.”</p><p>Peter looked him dead in the eyes, sincerity shining through. “You let me be a part of your life, that is more than enough to thank you for.”</p><p>Peter watched Tony’s face, especially his eyes, as astonishment faded to shock then morphed into guilt before settling on something he might call love. Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him forward steadily.</p><p>They approached King T’Challa, an older woman, a younger girl, and a team of women dressed in red with spears. Honest to God <em> spears </em> . Peter looked at them in awe, hoping he wasn’t being rude by staring. <em> This is by far the coolest group of people I’ve ever walked up to. And here I am, in a molecool t-shirt with a flannel, of all things, and ratty, thrift store Converse. I’m practically a cliche. A science pun t-shirt to the kingdom of cool technology? </em> But the younger girl was grinning at his chest, while the older woman and the king stood solemnly, but in a welcoming way. <em> I literally had no idea someone could do that. Is that a royalty thing? Wait, oh my god, I’m about to meet royalty, I should have at least worn a button up! That wasn’t a flannel! </em> All the women with spears seemed to be watching everything like hawks. <em> Does Africa have hawks? </em> The American group reached the Wakandan group, and Peter was beyond nervous and definitely holding onto Tony’s sleeve like his life depended on it. </p><p>The king stepped forward and extended a hand for a greeting. “Good morning, Mister Stark. Welcome to Wakanda. I trust you had a good flight?”</p><p>Tony stepped forward, even from behind him, Peter could tell he was wearing his fake smile. “Thank you, your majesty. It’s an honour to be here. The flight was going well, until these two gave me the biggest scares of my life. Turns out I had stowaways.”</p><p>The king smiled, “So I heard. Any friends of Tony Stark are friends of ours.”</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty, I’m sorry for the late notice.” Peter blushed. He hadn’t thought about that. He looked over to Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. Who, of course, was in parade rest and completely comfortable.</p><p>The younger girl dropped her pretences and formal posture. “Brother,” she complained. “Haven’t the formalities gone on long enough? I want to play with the small one.”</p><p>Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes piped up, “Which small one?” Peter scowled at the Lieutenant Colonel’s smirk.</p><p>The girl smiled back. “The one who is ‘<em> molecool’ </em> enough to wear a geeky shirt like that to meet the King of Wakanda, the queen mother, and the princess. But not enough to keep from blushing.” She turned to her brother. “Please, T’Challa, I must play with him.”</p><p>Peter wanted to squeak and hide behind his dad at her tone. Or bring out his computer mouse. He was saved from <em> that </em>decision when the king looked at his sister with fondness and complete exasperation. “Shuri, you should ask people their names before you scare them half to death with intensely vague suggestions.”</p><p>Princess Shuri pouted. “But that’s not nearly as much fun.”</p><p>The queen mother subtly pinched the princess and she quieted. With a bit of a frown.</p><p>Peter could see Tony relax in the tension that Princess Shuri had broken. “Well, your majesty, may I introduce my personal intern Peter Parker and my best friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes.”</p><p>The king shook hands with both of them in turn. Peter tugged on Tony’s sleeve excitedly. “Yeah, bud?”</p><p>Peter looked up in awe from his hand. “Mister Stark, I just shook hands with a <em> king </em>.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Congrats, kid. You can preserve your skin cells later.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened. “Really? Can I?” Rhodes and Tony both laughed at him. Even the king gave a small chuckle.</p><p>King T’Challa spread out his hands invitingly. “Well, Mister Stark? Can you spare your intern for whatever my sister is currently cooking up?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “As long as they don’t cause an international disaster in the next few hours. Sure. Why not?”</p><p>Princess Shuri crossed the group to grab Peter. “Come, little Stark, we shall have so much fun in my lab.”</p><p>Tony looked stunned but Peter didn’t have time to notice. “Oh my god. You have a lab? And you’re inviting me to it? Does everyone have labs in Wakanda? Can I work with you?”</p><p>Princess Shuri looked over her shoulder. “Not everyone has one no, but I do happen to be the primary Technological Advancements Director. So mine is one of the best.”</p><p>Peter gaped then called out over his shoulder. “Oh my god. Seriously? Mister Stark! She’s now my third favorite person!” Then they were gone off to a magical land of science.</p><p>Tony had a small smile on his face. The queen mother was rubbing her temples with one hand. Rhodey was grinning from ear to fucking ear. The bastard. And T’Challa looked mildly concerned. “You told them no international incidents, but that leaves quite a bit of trouble that they’re ‘allowed’ to get into.”</p><p>Tony smiled wider. “They won’t be too bad. Peter’s better at making messes than trouble. He’s far better at <em> finding </em>trouble than he is at anything besides math and science.”</p><p>T’Challa nodded with a smile of his own. “I think they’ll be alright then. Can I offer either of you some refreshments?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Coffee would be fantastic. Rhodes?”</p><p>Rhodey nodded. “Coffee as well for me, please.”</p><p>T’Challa nodded to two of his guards. “We’ll have that brought to our meeting room. These women will show you to your rooms.”</p><p>Rhodey grumbled, “Of course. Little shit took off before he had to grab his stuff off the plane.”</p><p>Tony clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, platypus. I’ll get it and put the kid’s stuff with my own until he emerges from whatever they end up doing.” </p><p>*</p><p>While Tony and Rhodey were carrying on with Important Business and Government Stuff, Peter and Shuri were having the <em> time of their lives. </em>Of course, the first thing Peter did was bring out his old computer mouse. “Can we put vibranium in this?”</p><p>Shuri looked at it critically. “What even is that monstrosity?”</p><p>Peter gaped at her. “You guys never had computer mouses? Oh my god, you are so lucky. These early models got clogged with dust, like, <em> all the time </em>.”</p><p>Shuri took it from him.</p><p>“It’s severely outdated by our standards. I’m sure it’s completely, I don’t know, primitive, to you. Oh my god, you are so cool. Your country is so cool.”</p><p>Shuri looked up from the mouse with a grin. “Let’s take it apart and see what we can do with it.”</p><p>While taking apart the mouse, one of the parts flew out and straight into Peter’s cheek. Shuri looked absolutely appalled by the parts in the mouse, but Peter only muttered, “Oh no, I can’t believe you’ve done this,” and kept working. Peter looked up at Shuri’s sudden stillness. “What?”</p><p>Shuri gave him a slow smile. “Road work ahead?”</p><p>Peter grinned back. “Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!”</p><p>This started a vine compilation competition of Wakandan proportions. They got more and more excited until Shuri handed Peter a water bottle (vibranium and reusable of course). “Hey Peter you want some?”</p><p>Peter took the water bottle. “This bitch empty! YEET!” And flung the water bottle so hard that it hit the opposite wall 15 feet away and bounced back to hit him straight in the forehead, knocking Peter back in surprise.</p><p>Shuri stood over him, a questioning look on her face demanding answers.</p><p>Peter smiled sheepishly and discreetly activated his web-shooters. “Turn the surveillance off?”</p><p>Shuri looked hesitant but selected a few things on her kimoyo beads then nodded. Peter shot a web towards the ceiling and yanked himself up until he was sticking to it.</p><p>Shuri grinned. “Spider-man.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Spider-man.”</p><p>Peter hopped down and Shuri fiddled with her beads again. “And here I thought you were Stark’s son.”</p><p>“I mean. I call him dad. In my head. He cried a lot at Hamilton and accidently told me I’m the light of his life afterwards so I think I’m his son at this point. I mean,” Peter blushed and shuffled his feet, “I love him a lot and love spending time with him and even if I’m not his son he’s still my family. And I’m really glad I had that chance especially because-” Peter stopped himself short.</p><p>“Especially because what?”</p><p>Peter looked her in the eyes, standing up straight. “Especially because Captain America almost killed him before I got it.”</p><p>Shuri sucked in a breath. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “98%. I wasn’t supposed to see the footage from their fight. Or his medical report. But his AI left it for me to find. I think she wants me to punch Captain America. Really hard.”</p><p>Shuri let out a small smile. “How did you take down Captain America?”</p><p>Peter grinned. “We shot ‘im in ze legs because ‘is shield is ze size of a dinner plate and ‘e is an idiot.”</p><p>The two teenagers high-fived. “So. What do you want to accomplish with your one good punch?”</p><p>Peter looked a little guilty. “Crack his jaw? Maybe? But I need to know how to break it in more than one place if he ever pulls that garbage again.”</p><p>Shuri looked thoughtful. “I have plenty of data on the captain. I’m sure we can work something out. Are you going as Spider-Man or Peter?”</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet. The shock value of a normal-looking person cracking his jaw? Or someone he kind of knows? But might not expect it from?” Peter got a glint in his eye. “Do you want more ammo for wanting to punch him?”</p><p>Shuri raised a, how is an eyebrow regal?, very regal looking eyebrow. “What would I need with that?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Motivation. Blackmail against his ‘team.’ Fodder to make fun of him with. Something to quote that might put another type of fear in his eyes?”</p><p>Shuri looked suspicious. “What could you possibly have that would do all that?”</p><p>Peter grinned devilishly and let out the poorest excuse for a cackle ever. “Pull up the ‘Rappin’ with Cap’ PSAs on YouTube.”</p><p>Shuri’s mouth dropped into a small ‘O.’ “Yes. This I must see.”</p><p>And with PSAs in the background, they got to work learning how to crack Captain America’s jaw with one solid punch. And making fun of him relentlessly. Until the man himself walked in.</p><p>“Hey Shuri, you wanted-” Steve stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two of them. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p>Shuri waved his excuse away. “It is no trouble, Captain. I suppose you brought what I asked for?”</p><p>Steve held up a few bags. “This is everything you’ve given us, ready for your upgrades, as requested.”</p><p>Shuri waved her hand at an empty desk. “Put them there. I will get to them later.”</p><p>Steve nodded, awkwardly shifting his feet.</p><p>“Is there anything else, Captain?”</p><p>“I was just wondering about our rules for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>“How long are they going to last?”</p><p>“Until our guests’ business is concluded.”</p><p>Steve shifted awkwardly again. “And when will that be?”</p><p>Shuri straightened up and looked him in the eye. “You’ll know what you need to know when you need to know it, Captain. Is that all?”</p><p>“We are good fighters. We could help with whatever you need.”</p><p>Shuri laughed. “The Dora are much better trained, much better prepared, explicitly trusted, and a cohesive team. Can you say that for your group?”</p><p>Steve bowed his head. “At a better time.”</p><p>Shuri nodded. “You think on that, Captain. And remember, the Dora Milaje know about Ms. Romanov’s propensity for hiding weapons on her person. I remind you that my brother has asked that all of you go unarmed this week, for international relation purposes. And the Widow’s weapons will be confiscated and she will lose certain privileges if she should violate these parameters.”</p><p>Steve nodded, cheeks flushed.</p><p>“That goes for all of you, Captain. Now, the smart one and I have work to do. I will return your weapons at my earliest convenience.”</p><p>Steve nodded in a military style. “Yes, ma’am. Enjoy your day.”</p><p>Shuri smiled at him. “Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>As Steve left, the boy that had been silently sitting throughout the conversation, writing something that looked like very complicated geometry and algebra on one of the holograms, finally spoke up. “Let’s try this, Shuri!” That voice sounded familiar. But Steve knew he had no business asking questions and that his curiosity was to remain his own.</p><p>*</p><p>Tony was settling down after a long day of meetings when Peter walked into his room, somehow both bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and exhausted at the same time. Tony smiled. It was a content kind of tired. “What did you get up to, squirt?”</p><p>Peter flopped down on the bed. “Oh my god. So much, Mister Stark. We put vibranium in that computer mouse and made it hologram compatible. Not like they need it, but it was a fun experiment.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “It does sound like fun. What else did you get up to?”</p><p>Peter got a bit fidgety. “We played around with my webs.”</p><p>Tony froze, then forced himself to relax. “Shuri must have earned your trust then.”</p><p>Peter sat up to look Tony in the eyes. “You’re not mad at me?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Of course not, <em> bambino </em>. It’s your secret and if you can trust Shuri to keep it, then I trust your judgement. You’re a smart kid and you know how to make good choices.”</p><p>Peter blushed. “Thanks, Tony. That means a lot.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help the fond smile. “Did they show you your room?”</p><p>Tony could tell from Peter’s soft blush that he wasn’t embarrassed, just nervous. “Um. No. I forgot to ask. Or even think about it.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Well you’re welcome to stay here until we sort that out. Your suitcase is already here.”</p><p>Peter got a hopeful look on his face. “Are you sure you don’t mind, Mister Stark? I can make a web hammock and sleep up there.”</p><p>Tony shrugged, ignoring the switch back to ‘Mister Stark.’ “Whatever makes you feel most comfortable. Just make sure to brush your teeth first.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘yes dad’ with a surprising lack of sarcasm. Tony tried to ignore the <em> feelings </em>that exploded in his chest at the thought of Peter saying it out loud, on purpose, and to his face.</p><p>“Go get ready for bed, kid. We’ll sort everything else out in the morning.”</p><p>Peter got up and started towards his suitcase, then stopped and tensed. “What if we didn’t sort it out?”</p><p>Tony’s heart was going to burst. “Then we can make that happen too. Any particular reason?”</p><p>Peter turned around, fire and a little bit of fear in his eyes. “I can’t protect you in a different room.”</p><p>Tony blinked sudden tears back. “Yeah, well I can’t protect you in a different room either. So I guess we’ll just have to work with each other’s insecurities.”</p><p>Peter grinned, then leaned towards Tony. Tony found that he had his arms ready for Peter’s hug before he could even think too much about it. Peter settled into his arms and chest. “Thanks, Tony.”</p><p>Tony barely resisted the urge to press a real kiss onto Peter’s head, but only just. “Anything. And always.”</p><p>Peter looked up at him. “Did you have fun today?’</p><p>Tony laughed and ruffled Peter’s hair. “It’s just business kiddo. It’s never fun per se. We did get a good bit accomplished.”</p><p>Peter beamed. “Like what?”</p><p>Tony side-eyed him. “Why the sudden interest?”</p><p>“Oh, so you can ask about my day but I can’t be interested in yours?” Peter teased.</p><p>“Of course you can. I just didn’t think that you’d be interested in that side of the stuff that I do.”</p><p>Peter dropped all pretenses and got that serious look in his eyes that said, ‘please pay attention.’ “Mister Stark. You’re amazing. Anything and everything that you do is amazing. I could learn something from the way you butter bread.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Peter. You’ve seen me butter bread. I buttered a tea towel instead.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “And I learned that you don’t function without coffee before 10 am.”</p><p>Tony laughed again. This was the best he’d felt in days. “What would I do without you, Peter?”</p><p>Peter got that serious look in his eyes again, but with a soft smile this time. “I don’t think you’ll ever have to wonder about that again.”</p><p>Tony choked back the <em> emotions </em> that were flooding his heart. And what did it say that he could think ‘flood’ and ‘heart’ in the same thought and not freak the fuck out. “If I have any say in it, no I don’t think I will, Peter.”</p><p>Peter beamed at him like Tony had just handed him the best news of his life then stepped into the ensuite. <em> How could being stuck with an old, damaged, broken man like me be the best thing to happen to this kid? </em></p><p>Peter came out with his toothbrush ready to go. “Tony, I can hear your self-deprecating thoughts from the bathroom. Whatever you think you are,  however you think you are going to screw this up, I don’t care.” Peter cocked his head. “Actually, I do care. I think you are too hard on yourself. All I want, all I need is you, exactly as you are.” Peter started gesturing. “You help with my nightmares, you listen to every one of my rambles, you let me be in your life and you’re interested and invested in mine. That’s everything and more. I don’t - oh bugs, I lost my toothpaste. Hold on.”</p><p>Tony was frozen. How did this kid always know? And how was he both the hero and the jester? Christ. His kid was amazing. His kid who was currently brushing his teeth and cleaning up the dropped toothpaste with a wet rag. Tony didn’t have any words to give back to Peter. When Peter reemerged from the bathroom in his pajamas and fresh breath, Tony crushed him into a hug.</p><p>Peter returned it eagerly. They stood like that for a moment until Peter uttered 5 words that made his heart skip a beat. “I love you too, Tony.”</p><p>Tony would protect this kid, his kid, his Peter, with everything he had in him.</p><p>*</p><p>Peter knew that he had shocked the hell out of Tony last night with the admission of love. It was all part of his master plan to prove to Tony that he was worth the love and time that his friends and family bestowed upon him. And call him dad.</p><p>Peter had woken up after Tony had, judging by the hand that was melded into his hair. Peter revelled in the feeling of Tony’s heart beating steadily in his chest and the soothing motions of Tony’s fingers in his hair. If he were a cat, he would have started purring. As it was, Peter just snuggled further into Tony’s side. Tony’s arm gripped him tighter and Peter hummed in delight.</p><p>“It’s almost time to get up, bud.”</p><p>Peter pouted and let out a small whine. </p><p>“Don’t you want to do more science?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Maybe I want to hang out with you today.”</p><p>The hand in his hair froze. “Why would you want to do that?”</p><p>“I told you. I like learning from you. I get it if you’re doing super top-secret stuff and I can’t be there. But I’m curious.”</p><p>Tony resumed running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I’ll ask T’Challa. It wouldn’t hurt for you to see how these things work.”</p><p>Peter turned his head to look at Tony. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“Well SI will be yours one day if you want it. And if you don’t, well first of all, ouch. And B, negotiation skills and diplomacy can help you wherever you end up.”</p><p>Peter was shocked. Tony had said it without any hesitation or tension. It seemed like he was barely thinking about it. Peter sat up, much to Tony’s evident surprise. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Peter?”</p><p>“Why would I get SI? I’m not, I mean, why? And how? But why bother? I don’t deserve it. I’m pretty sure I’ll just disappoint you.”</p><p>Tony sat up and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. <em> Oh. I must be close to a panic attack. </em></p><p>“Peter look at me.”</p><p>Peter met Tony’s eyes.</p><p>“Take some deep breaths.”</p><p>Peter took 3 deep breaths, watching Tony relax with each one.</p><p>“Okay. I didn’t catch all of that, but I got the gist. I want you to listen closely to me. Okay, Peter?”</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>Tony nodded back. “First of all, SI can go to whoever I want it to go to. That is 100% my decision. Well, maybe it’s about 88% up to me. 12% up to Pepper.” Tony smiled. “Second, I can’t think of anyone else I could <em> want </em>my company to go to. You have a kind heart and a passion to do good and make the world a better place. And you could never disappoint me, Peter. You were the one who told me that your best is always good enough. If my best is, then yours is too. Capiche?”</p><p>Peter nodded again.</p><p>Tony smiled softly at him. “Besides, you have a while yet. I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon. You have plenty of time to learn and ask questions and go to school and do whatever you want. And if you decide you don’t want SI? That’s 100% fine. That is completely up to you. But make sure you’re doing it for the right reasons, not out of fear or hesitation or insecurity. Say no because you don’t <em> want </em> it. Say no because you have no interest. Say no because you want to go a different direction with your career and ambitions. I won’t be offended, I will support you no matter what.”</p><p>Peter gaped like a fish for a moment. “I still don’t fully understand.”</p><p>Peter watched Tony swallow hard. “It’s you. Of course it’s you. It’s you because you are good and kind. It’s you because you have a love for the work you do. For the work <em> we </em>do. It’s you because,” Tony paused again, looking slightly constipated but determined, “it’s you because I love you and even if I didn’t, I know you’ll work hard to earn it. If only to prove it to yourself. You have nothing to prove to me. I know you’ll succeed at anything and everything you set your mind to.”</p><p>Peter looked down at his hands, fidgeting a bit, thinking of a question he had been dying to ask in some form, but afraid to know the answer. “But what about if you and Pepper have children? SI should go to them.”</p><p>Tony’s hand grabbed his chin and tilted it up. “We already do, Peter. You’re it. If that’s not overstepping on our part.”</p><p>Peter felt himself tear up. “As long as what I’m about to ask isn’t overstepping.”</p><p>Tony smiled and shook his head. “I bet it won’t. Ask away.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip, but Tony just continued to smile warmly at him. “Can I call you dad? Out loud?”</p><p>Peter saw Tony’s eyes glisten. “Of course you can, Peter. I would be honoured.”</p><p>Peter wrapped himself around his dad. “Thank you, Tony. Thank you so much. I’ll make you proud, I promise.”</p><p>Tony hugged him tightly. “You don’t have to, Peter. You blow me away kid. Every damn day I find another reason to be proud of you. I would love you even if you decided to hate me forever. I would love you if you stopped being Spider-Man. I would love you if you decided to not work a day in your life and just mooch off of me for the rest of your days.”</p><p>Peter could tell Tony meant it. “Okay. I think I can work with that. I promise to do my best.”</p><p>Tony’s arms tightened around him. “I know you will, <em> patatino </em>.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “I also promise that the first time I call Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes ‘uncle’ I’ll call him ‘Uncle Platypus.’”</p><p>Tony laughed. “I will give you cash money to see that.”</p><p>Peter leaned back a bit. “I don’t need your money. I will accept a good laugh though.”</p><p>Tony’s laugh was a bit watery this time. “I can manage that kid. It’s not like you don’t have a bank account filled with enough money to see you through several lifetimes.”</p><p>Peter pulled away and out of Tony’s arms. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “You think I’m going to let <em> my son </em> not have any amount of money that he could possibly need? I have more money than I know what to do with. Giving some to you guarantees that some good will come of it.”</p><p>“Mister Stark, that’s ridiculous.”</p><p>Tony groaned. “I swear kid, you’re giving me whiplash with the names.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “You’re Mister Stark when it’s business or one of us is doing something stupid. You’re Tony when it’s us and we’re working and being familiar. And you’ll be dad when I need my dad. Or want my dad. Or just feel like it.”</p><p>Tony groaned louder. “You’re killing me, kid.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “I can’t do that. I still have too much to learn before I take over your <em> entire </em>company.”</p><p>Tony ruffled his hair. “Not as much as you think, kid.”</p><p>Peter grinned up at Tony. Tony smiled widely back.</p><p>“You ready to get this show on the road?”</p><p>Peter nodded and jumped out of bed. “You bet, dad.”</p><p>Peter watched as Tony’s smile turned soft and gooey again before he turned to get ready for whatever Wakanda had in store for them today. He shot off a text to Pepper, May, and Rhodey. ‘Dad and I slept like logs. Ready for another beautiful day in science wonderland!’</p><p>*</p><p>Tony led Peter down to breakfast while his kid chattered away about his day in the labs with Shuri. They kept up a running stream of science-babble until they sat down, much to the apparent amusement of T’Challa, Shuri, and Rhodey. As Tony and Peter took their seats, Tony could feel the mischief rolling off Peter. </p><p>Peter looked around the table. “Good morning, your majesty! Good morning, Shuri!” And just as Tony and Rhodey were taking big sips of their coffees, “Good morning, Uncle Platypus!”</p><p>Rhodey choked while Tony fought to keep his beloved coffee from going down his windpipe. Tony glared at Peter but couldn’t keep it up he saw Peter’s absolute-shit-eating grin, Shuri clutching her stomach in laughter, and T’Challa’s head buried in his hands. </p><p>Rhodey smacked his chest a couple of times. “A little warning there, pipsqueak.”</p><p>“Then consider yourself warned Uncle Lieutenant Colonel.”</p><p>Tony snickered at the completely pained look on his best friend’s face.</p><p>“You’re killing me, kid.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “That’s just the tea.”</p><p>Rhodey spluttered. “The who what now?”</p><p>“Oh. I forgot you don’t speak Gen Z.”</p><p>Rhodey gestured. “And?”</p><p>Peter looked completely innocent around his mouthful of food. He swallowed before answering, “And what?”</p><p>“Are you going to translate?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Nah.” He tucked back into his food. “This is excellent, Your Majesty. Thank you for breakfast.”</p><p>Rhodey threw up his hands. “I give up.”</p><p>T’Challa smiled at the exchange. “You are most welcome, Peter. And please, call me T’Challa.”</p><p>Tony was surprised that Peter’s jaw didn’t drop open mid-chew. Peter turned to him. “Am I actually going to be on a first name basis with a king? And not any king, but the king of <em> Wakanda? </em>”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Looks like it, kid. Let’s just hope it goes better than me trying to get you to call me ‘Tony’”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Sure thing, Mister Stark.”</p><p>Tony shook his head and just drank his coffee, sliding another plate towards Peter. “So, T’Challa. What would you like to discuss today?”</p><p>“I was hoping we could discuss the future of the Avengers, the Accords, and what I should do with my other guests.”</p><p>Tony looked worriedly at Peter. “That sounds like a good plan to me. I’m sure you have certain concerns and goals that we can talk about.”</p><p>T’Challa nodded. “I do. I also have suggestions from some allies. And some ideas I would like to run past you.”</p><p>“I’m all ears.”</p><p>Tony turned to Peter, who had his puppy eyes out in full force. “Not today, <em> mimmo </em>. I promise you can sit in on a meeting,” he looked up at T’Challa who nodded in acquiescence, “but not this one, Peter.”</p><p>Tony’s heart broke at the dejected look on Peter’s face. “I get it. I know it’s <em> really </em> tall talk. I just missed you yesterday.”</p><p>The pieces of Tony’s heart broke. “I know, kid, I missed you too. But we’ll have lunch and dinner together. And I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>Finally. Peter gave a small smile.</p><p>Shuri spoke up. “But I want the little Stark all to myself!”</p><p>Peter’s face lit up as he turned towards his new friend, hopeful. “We can hang out some more today? I’m not in the way? I can work with you?”</p><p>Shuri grinned in a way that basically ensured science and mishap. “Yesterday was fun. I want to see what we can do today.”</p><p>Peter pumped the air and held his hand up for a high five. Tony met it. “You’ll be okay then, bud?”</p><p>Peter dramatically placed his hand over his heart and sagged back in his chair with an exaggerated sigh. “I think I’ll survive without you. Maybe.”</p><p>Tony chuckled and ruffled his kid’s hair. Peter squaked at the intrusion in front of others. “Good to know. Don’t cause more damage than you can clean up.”</p><p>Peter pouted, settling his hair (making it worse). “You always tell me that. And then <em> you </em>always have the bots clean up after you.”</p><p>“Yeah and that’s within what I can clean up.”</p><p>“It’s cheating.”</p><p>“It’s resourceful.”</p><p>“It’s unfair.”</p><p>“It’s 100% fair. I already did my fair share of cleaning.”</p><p>“That just means you made your fair share of messes.”</p><p>“That’s how genius works.”</p><p>“That’s how <em> crazy </em>works.”</p><p>“Don’t sass me, ya little whippersnapper.”</p><p>“Way to bring back the 1950s. What’s next, ‘get off my lawn?’”</p><p>“This is better than TV.” Tony stuck his tongue out at Rhodey. Everyone else was smiling. Peter ducked behind his food.</p><p>“Don’t pick on my kid. Only May and I are allowed to do that.”</p><p>Rhodey rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Tony didn’t miss the smile on Peter’s face. He didn’t miss it at all.</p><p>*</p><p>While Tony, Rhodey, and T’Challa sat behind a closed door discussing the future of the Accords and the Avengers, Peter checked his web-shooters in Shuri’s lab.</p><p>Shuri eyed him carefully. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>Peter nodded, fiddling with his tech. “I know dad doesn’t need me to protect him. He probably doesn’t even <em> want </em> me to protect him. He definitely wants me to stay far away from the rogues, but I need to know if Captain Calamity is sorry. I need to know if he actually wants a team and a family. ‘Cause I do. And I’d be happy to have all of them in it. But not if they’re going to pull stuff like that again. I just,” Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I need to know.”</p><p>Shuri smiled at him. “Then go, little Stark. Be safe. Be careful. Be precise if necessary. The captain is currently in the library. The Dora know that you will be prowling around and that you are not a threat to the people of Wakanda.”</p><p>Peter side eyed her. “I’m not a threat to anybody.”</p><p>Shuri cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m a threat to one person.”</p><p>Shuri nodded. “And criminals.”</p><p>Peter flapped his arms. “I’m not a threat!”</p><p>Shuri leveled him with a knowing, slightly condescending look. “Then why do you know how to break Captain Cantankerous' jaw?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Self defense.”</p><p>Shuri threw up her hands. “I give up. Go. Speak to the captain. Enjoy your alliterations.”</p><p>Peter gave her a thumbs up and a smile. “Captain Conflict will never know what hit him.”</p><p>*</p><p>Steve was having real trouble focusing on his book. It was a good book, and the people of Wakanda were incredibly hospitable, but the feeling that something important was coming just wouldn’t leave him alone. He’d been unsettled and antsy all morning but he’d also felt the need to stick close to the people on his team. He’d run seven miles by the time he realized he was just circling the palace and gave it up as a lost cause for the day. Steve closed his book and rubbed his forehead. He looked around the library and was surprised to find a teenager leaning against the doorframe. A white teenager at that. Was that a Stark Industries shirt he was wearing? Steve swallowed his surprise and forced a smile. “Hi there, son. Can I help you?”</p><p>The boy scowled. “First of all, maybe. Second, <em> you </em>don’t get to call me son, Captain Carnage.”</p><p>Steve almost physically recoiled at the venom in the boy’s voice and face. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you. But I don’t think name-calling is appropriate.”</p><p>The boy shrugged. “We’ll see.”</p><p>They existed in tense silence for longer than Steve thought possible. He waited until the unadulterated anger had faded from the teen’s face, then cleared his throat. “So. You said I might be able to help you.”</p><p>The boy considered him carefully. “I did.”</p><p>Steve tried not to squirm. “How so?”</p><p>Steve watched the boy walk over to him and take a seat in a nearby chair. “You can tell me why you almost killed my dad.”</p><p>Steve internally sighed and relaxed. Just another disgruntled citizen. He could handle this. “I’m sorry for your pain. We all do what we can to keep civilian casualties to a minimum. I admit we’ve made a lot of mistakes. But we always tried our best.”</p><p>The boy nodded. “Sure. In battles. But leaving a teammate, a friend, a man who considered you family, with a hole in his chest and nothing but his brains and some beaten and broken scrap metal in the middle of Siberia was the best choice?”</p><p>Steve’s blood ran ice cold. This couldn’t be, could it? “I don’t think I understand. Who are you talking about?”</p><p>Steve watched the boy tense, clearly restraining himself. “Tony Stark.” His voice was laced with condescension and outrage. “The man who gave you technology. A place to live. Armour. Weapons. Countless upgrades. The man who would give anything to keep his team, the closest thing he had to the family he always wanted, with him. The best and bravest man I’ve ever known. My father. Ring any bells?”</p><p>Steve couldn’t breathe. Since when did Tony have a son? “I- I’m sorry. If I could go back and change things I would.”</p><p>Tony’s son looked a bit surprised, underneath all that righteous fury. “Would you?”</p><p>Steve slumped. “Of course I would. Tony’s reaction was more than appropriate. And I was too emotional to see that. I had lost and gained and lost again. I was scared. I was ashamed. I was hurting. Tony didn’t deserve how I treated him. He had every right to be angry and to get a few good hits in. And I tried to turn it into the fight of our lives. I <em> did </em> turn it into the fight of our lives. And that wasn’t fair to Tony or to you or to Bucky.”</p><p>Steve looked up. He could barely stand to see another set of brown eyes and brown hair looking at him like he’d personally ended the entire world. But he forced himself to meet the young man’s eyes. “You have my sincerest apologies for how I treated your father. And if there’s anything I can do to make up for it, I’d do it.”</p><p>Steve kept up the eye contact. It seemed like the young Stark was peering into his very soul, tension and anger draining the longer he looked. “I think I believe you.”</p><p>Steve didn’t reply.</p><p>“Dad’s working on your pardons. And a version of the Accords that’s actually reasonable.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “I know. I’ve been keeping tabs. It seems like it’s going well. And I’m incredibly grateful.”</p><p>“Good. It hasn’t been easy for him.”</p><p>“I’m sure it hasn’t.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll never do it again.”</p><p>Steve startled. “What?”</p><p>Stark’s boy’s gaze hardened again. “Promise me that the next time you get scared and angry and lost and confused you’ll try talking it out, Captain Clueless, instead of going off the deep end.”</p><p>Steve was slightly confused. “All I want is my team, my family back. I’ll write epic speeches and lengthy monologues if I have to.”</p><p>“Maybe we should make <em> you </em>write an essay on the dangers of fear and anger and jealousy for once. Those are the main causes of bullying and violence. As you’ve said.”</p><p>Steve hung his head. “I’m a hypocrite, I know.”</p><p>The teen nodded. “So long as you’re aware.”</p><p>Steve stayed silent. Tony’s son stood.</p><p>“Be careful, Captain. I won’t let you hurt him again.”</p><p>Steve figured it was an idle threat. Then again, this was Tony’s son. If he wanted to, Steve was sure he could figure out how to hurt him with a box of spare parts and a rusty screwdriver. “I’m sure you won’t.”</p><p>The teen considered him carefully for a moment. A look of contemplation and calculation in his eyes.  A look that hurt with its familiarity. “That’s not an empty promise, Captain Catastrophe. I have resources and back up plans and good friends and even better family. I will protect him with my entire being.”</p><p>Steve stood and held out his hand. “He’s lucky to have you.”</p><p>The teen shook it. “We’re lucky to have each other.”</p><p>They let go and Steve got the feeling he was being sized up. </p><p>“We’re here for another couple of days. Tread carefully, Captain.”</p><p>And with that the teenager left the library leaving a confused and guilty Steve behind.</p><p>*</p><p>Tony was not expecting a knock at the door as he and Peter were getting ready for bed, but there someone was, knocking anyway. Tony looked at Peter, who shrugged nonchalantly. Tony opened the door, expecting Rhodey or T’Challa or Shuri or literally anyone other than Steve fucking Rogers.</p><p>But there he was.</p><p>Looking guilty and uncertain as hell.</p><p>“What the fuck.” It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a statement. It was just Tony’s immediate state of being.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, Tony, but I hoped we could talk.”</p><p>Tony was still processing. “How did you even know I was here?”</p><p>Tony watched Steve’s gaze slide past him and straight towards Peter, who was covertly fiddling with the web-shooters that definitely had not been on his wrists a moment ago. </p><p>“Peter. Benjamin. Parker.”</p><p>“Stark. If you’re going to full-name me, might as well tack that on, too.”</p><p>Tony glared, really and fully (and desperately begged his heart not to melt). “This isn’t a joke. What did I tell you?”</p><p>“That if I saw any of the Exvengers I was to run directly to you.”</p><p>“And what did you do?”</p><p>“Seek Captain Casualty out.”</p><p>Tony stopped short. “Wait. What did you just call him?”</p><p>Peter actually met his eyes, glee evident on his face. “Shuri and I have been working on all sorts of alliterations for Captain Conundrum here.”</p><p>Tony groaned. “Peter. For fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“What? It’s fun to watch his face get all twisted and offended and guilty!”</p><p>Tony turned around and sure enough, Steve looked like he had stepped on a Lego while sucking on a lime and kicking a puppy (on accident of course, this was Captain Chivalry). “Christ, Pete. That’s still no excuse. Why did you blatantly disobey me?”</p><p>Peter’s brave face came on. “Because I love you and I need you. I also want you to be happy and healthy. If we were going to be within 50 miles of him, I needed to make sure you were going to be safe. I needed to determine if Captain Crummy here was a threat to you. Or anyone else.”</p><p>Tony softened. “Peter. That’s not your job.”</p><p>Peter softened too. “No. But it is my privilege.”</p><p>Tony folded like a Hammer product. He opened his arms and Peter eagerly stepped into the hug. “And what did you decide, <em> bambino </em>?”</p><p>Peter nuzzled his face against Tony’s chest. “He’s an idiot but he’s certainly not taking up arms against you again.”</p><p>Tony smacked Peter’s shoulder lightly. “Name calling isn’t nice, <em> mimmo </em>.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Neither was leaving you beat to hell in Siberia but hey, whatever. I can stop the name calling.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now. Wait. What? How did you know about that?” Tony pulled back and made Peter look him in the eyes.</p><p>Peter glanced away. “FRIDAY was still pissed after I made friends with her. She set a trail. I followed it.”</p><p>3 things happened at the same time.</p><p>Tony was processing this information. He felt a hand on his arm. And he flinched violently.</p><p>The next thing Tony knew, he had been tossed onto the bed and a loud crack was echoing through the room.</p><p>Tony looked up, gained his bearings, and saw Steve clutching his jaw. He turned to Peter, who had an ‘oh shit’ look on his face and a fist clenched on a down swing.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, at this point. I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Tony was still shocked. “Peter.” He said carefully. “What did you just do?”</p><p>Peter winced. “I just cracked Captain Chaos’ jaw.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“It was an accident!”</p><p>Tony laughed harder.</p><p>“He scared you and I was surprised and I just reacted.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t breathe. “How was your first reaction to <em> break his jaw </em>?”</p><p>Peter slumped in defeat. “Shuri and I have been practicing.”</p><p>Tony howled.</p><p>Peter turned to Steve. “I’m sorry, sir. Shuri might still be expecting you. She can definitely help.”</p><p>Steve turned to Tony. A question in his eyes. “Sure Captain Chatterbox. We’ll talk when you can actually,” Tony couldn’t help the abrupt laugh that came out, “when you can actually talk again. Good luck. Godspeed.”</p><p>Tony was still laughing as Steve, honest to Thor, turned and <em> fled </em>the room. </p><p>“Mister Stark.”</p><p>Tony calmed slightly.</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>He burst into giggles.</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>“Yeah,<em> mimmo </em>.”</p><p>“Can you please stop laughing at me now?”</p><p>Peter’s voice was so sorrowful that it stopped Tony short. “Oh, baby, no, I’m not laughing at you.”</p><p>Peter looked up, hopeful. “You’re not?”</p><p>Tony shook his head, laughing softly. “No, spiderling. What just happened was something out of a dream. Or a nightmare. And I <em> did </em>just get tossed through the air.”</p><p>Peter was suddenly alert. “I’m so sorry. I thought I aimed you right, are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh my god, did I hurt you? Dad-”</p><p>Tony sat up and grabbed Peter’s shoulders. “I’m perfect, Peter. I’m perfectly fine.”</p><p>Tony watched the relief flood through Peter’s body. “Now. How’s your hand, kid?”</p><p>Peter held it up and flexed it. “It’s perfect, Dad. I’m perfectly fine, too.”</p><p>Tony was still suspicious and he activated the scanner in his watch. </p><p>“No fractures or strains detected,” FRIDAY lilted out. </p><p>“Uh-huh. And FRIDAY? Next time you want to show my son something that will traumatize him for life? Consult me first.”</p><p>There was a hum from the watch. “I calculate that the likelihood of such an occurrence has drastically decreased.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “That’s not an affirmative, FRIDAY.”</p><p>“Apologies, Boss. But Baby Stark must be kept adequately informed per his request.”</p><p>Tony shot an accusing glance at Peter, who at least looked put out about his nickname. “You corrupted my AI?”</p><p>Now Peter looked offended. “I could never corrupt her! You made her and I wouldn’t ever compromise one of your creations!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean literally, Peter.”</p><p>“Oh. Right. Still no, though. FRIDAY and I are friends. I love her.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Peter,” echoed out of Tony’s watch</p><p>Tony both loved it and hated it, but his heart swelled at the respect his human baby had for his science babies.</p><p>“Fine. But it is definitely time for bed, young man. Especially if you’re going to sit in on my meeting with T’Challa tomorrow.”</p><p>Peter fist-pumped the air, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped into the bathroom.</p><p>Fuck. He really loved his kid.</p><p>*</p><p>Tony woke early the next morning, Peter curled against him. Tony looked down at his kid and smiled, laying a soft kiss to his hair. Peter sighed in his sleep and snuggled further into him. Tony looked over to the clock and saw that it was 0608 am and that he had a message from Shuri. <em> That’s a neat function, I should do that for non-emergent notifications so that I don’t wake Pepper. Or Peter, apparently. </em> The message read, ‘The captain’s jaw is healed and he was released from our medical center this morning. He wishes to speak with you in the north library on the 3rd floor.’</p><p>Tony sighed. He was warm and in love with his kid, but in order to keep Peter protected, he needed to talk to Captain Capricious before today’s meeting and hopefully before Peter woke up. Tony pressed one last kiss to Peter’s forehead then wiggled his way out of Peter’s grip.</p><p>Tony left a note for Peter via FRIDAY and before he had time to panic, Tony was dressed and walking towards the library that held his former brother and resolution.</p><p>Steve was sitting in a chair holding an envelope when Tony entered. “Please tell me that’s not another apology letter. I don’t think I can take another one.”</p><p>Steve winced. “I’m sorry. That last one was shit. But no. This isn’t an apology. This is a list of my misdeeds, analysis of what I could have done better, and ways in which I will do my utmost to make it up to you and the team I don’t deserve.”</p><p>Tony was shocked. “You’ve been busy.”</p><p>Steve ducked his head. “Your son made some compelling points yesterday.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “He does that sometimes. He’s a bright kid.”</p><p>Steve gave him a tentative smile. “He reminds me a lot of you.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “The penchant for trouble. The stubborn streak. How smart he is.”</p><p>“Not just that, Tony. It’s his willingness to defend those he loves. And his loyalty to them. The determination in his eyes and posture. His resolve in the face of a foe. His snark. The depth of his forgiveness.”</p><p>Tony’s back was ramrod straight. He didn’t know how to respond. Steve’s voice was nothing but kind and full of awe. Tony swallowed heavily. “That’s big of you to say.”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “No. It’s just what you deserve to hear. It’s what I should have been saying all along. I haven’t treated you fairly and for that I am most regretful.”</p><p>Tony had no words.</p><p>Steve pressed on, “I know I have no right to your compassion or forgiveness but I’m asking for it anyway. I betrayed you, and our team, and the trust the world has put in us, for a man who barely knows me. And as it turns out, I barely know him. That wasn’t fair to you. It wasn’t fair to our teammates and it will forever be my deepest regret.”</p><p>“Even more than putting a plane down in ice only to wake up 70 years later to people you never wanted to know.”</p><p>Steve got up and walked towards Tony, stopping a respectful distance away, his posture purposefully calm and unthreatening. “I don’t regret that decision. I saved millions of lives. I may have never thought to know any of you, but I am better for it. I am happy because of it. This decision was based on my selfish desires and it ruined our team, our family. And that was insensitive and truly foolish of me.”</p><p>Tony held his hand out to Steve and he placed the letter, which felt more like an essay, in it. Tony looked down at the letter, then back up at Steve. Tony studied the man’s face, an image of sorrow and guilt and pain. Tony extended his hand again. Steve clasped it. “We’ll get through this, Rogers. For you. For me. For our team. For Peter.  For all the Peters.”</p><p>Steve nodded, a ghost of a smile breaking through. “Thank you, Tony. You are a kind, honest, and forgiving man.”</p><p>Tony looked away at the compliment, dropping his hand. “The kid helps some.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it in the slightest.”</p><p>“He’s a good kid.” Tony looked Steve in the eyes and saw the hope and admiration shining in them.</p><p>“I think he’ll be the best of us.”</p><p>Tony nodded then turned around. He had a son to get back to.</p><p>*</p><p>Tony had kept his word and Peter had been allowed into that day’s meetings. The negotiation of the partnership between Stark Industries, Wakanda, and the outreach program had taken 6 hours. It was already exhausting and mind numbing. Then Tony had suggested adding the Maria Stark Foundation into it too. When Peter had slumped in defeat and exhaustion, Tony had sent him to do homework and pack. Now Peter was 80 pages deep into his assigned English Lit book when he finished the apple that Tony had tossed at him before he left. He gnawed at the last bits of meat, the core barely intact, then arched it perfectly into the trash can from his perch in his web-hammock. A throat cleared and he looked around, surprised at the sudden company that was definitely <em> not </em> his dad.</p><p>And sitting there. At the desk. With an eyebrow raised. Was The Black Widow.</p><p>Peter gaped.</p><p>The Black Widow stared.</p><p>“Um. Hi? Miss Black Widow, ma’am? Can I help you? If you want Tony, he’s finishing up some business negotiations, I think.”</p><p>He almost didn’t see it, but it seemed like the Black Widow’s face twitched into 1/16th of a smile before it vanished. If it was ever there to begin with.</p><p>“I’m just doing my English homework. We’re reading <em> The Handmaid’s Tale. </em> I didn’t watch the show but I think the book is probably better anyway.”</p><p>The Black Widow nodded once.</p><p>“It’s really terrifying to think of a world like that existing. Which just gets me thinking as to whether or not a world like that <em> does </em> exist. I always had this fantasy that writers could travel between dimensions and that’s where they got their stories from. It would kind of be like cheating, but it would also be cool to know what else is out there. I mean. I like our dimension and our reality, don’t get me wrong. It’s not perfect but I’m happy here. But I can’t help but wonder what else could there be? I mean, there’s always more, right? Just when you think the world can’t get any weirder or sadder or happier or just plain different, something comes and turns you completely on your head. Which, you know, is so cool and really disorienting and navigating through it is really hard sometimes but if you have people you love and who love you it makes it easier.”</p><p>The Black Widow tilted her head.</p><p>“Of course, then there’s the question of how they travel. Is it magic? Or science? Is magic science? Or is science just magic explained? Can I explain multi-dimensional travel? I would love to try one day. The theory and physics behind it are absolutely astounding. Do you need a machine? Can you create a portal? Can it be created anywhere? What kind of interdimensional considerations do I have to take into account? How does one start studying this anyway?”</p><p>“Well. You usually start with a bunch of other people’s theories, some equations, and a smidge of physical variables and then you go from there.”</p><p>Peter looked towards the door and grinned. “Dad!”</p><p>Peter backflipped out of his hammock and ran to hug Tony. Tony laughed and hugged him back. “So, Natashalie, what’s kicking?”</p><p>Peter turned to look at her. She seemed like an entirely different person. Maybe it was a posture thing. Peter let his dad go. </p><p>“Me, more often than not. I have enjoyed training with the Dora Milaje.”</p><p>Tony grinned at her. “So I’ve heard. Rumour is they even managed to knock you on your back.”</p><p>The Black Widow smirked. “That hadn’t happened in quite awhile. I must admit I was rather pleased.”</p><p>“I see you’ve met my son, Peter.”</p><p>The Black Widow nodded. “In so many words, yes.”</p><p>“Dad. She just stared at me. Although I think I made her smile.”</p><p>The Black Widow waved a hand dismissively. “You saw nothing, little spider.”</p><p>Peter and Tony both froze. Peter laughed nervously. “Hah. That’s a, uh, that’s a good joke.”</p><p>The Black Widow rolled her eyes. “Tony, teach your son how to lie properly.”</p><p>Tony grimaced. “I tried. He’s too good. He doesn’t like it. I would ask how you knew but the web hammock in the corner and the acrobatics were a dead giveaway.”</p><p>The Black Widow nodded. “I will have to teach you the art of subtlety and subterfuge.”</p><p>“Oh, can you spar with him, too? He needs a training partner that can keep up with him.”</p><p>The Black Widow nodded. “I would be happy to, if that’s alright with you, Peter.”</p><p>Peter stood shell-shocked. “OhmyThorIgettotrainwithTheBlackWidow?”</p><p>“So long as she takes care with you, yeah, I think it would be great.”</p><p>“Whendadwhen?”</p><p>“Well. Natasha’s ‘pardon’ was easy to negotiate. It wasn’t really even a pardon. Just a little probation around the compound for a while and she’ll be good to go.”</p><p>“Wait. Is The Black Widow going to be on the same plane as me?”</p><p>“You bet, kiddo. She leaves with us tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“And then she’s going to train me.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“And then I’m going to die.”</p><p>“That’s incredibly counterintuitive and I would very much appreciate it if you would not. I have spent a lot of time, energy, and money on keeping you alive. So. Power through.”</p><p>“Oh my god I’m going to learn so much.”</p><p>“That’s the point.”</p><p>“I’m going to get my ass kicked.”</p><p>“Most definitely.”</p><p>“This is going to be so cool.”</p><p>Tony smiled at Peter. “You bet.”</p><p>Peter turned to The Black Widow. “Thank you in advance for all of your time and help, Miss Black Widow, ma’am.”</p><p>The Black Widow rolled her eyes again. “Please, for the love of all Russia, call me Natasha. Or Nat.”</p><p>Peter was practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be doing homework?”</p><p>
  <em> “DadIcan’tdohomeworknowI’monafirstnamebasiswithTheBlackWidow!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been working on this for months. I never could figure out where I wanted it to go and when. But I finally figured it out. And after 1 last scene and and no more editing, this is all for you, my loves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>